


Rub

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, BAMF Pansy Parkinson, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Secret Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry Potter wants to hex Draco Malfoy but for some reason Draco is in a...a sort of meh mood. Maybe Harry can end up helping him instead.Oneshot/drabble





	Rub

Harry Potter was in no mood for this right now. No mood for this anytime either for that matter, but still. 

"Malfoy!" he snapped, stalking over to the other in question. He wasn't going to stand for any of this shit, nope, and he wasn't going to back down either. So there. "Did you start a rumor about me wearing pink unicorn pants? I'm going to hex you!"

But...the response wasn't expected. Draco Malfoy just sighed. 

"Whatever, Potter. Do as you please." 

That shocked Harry. "Malfoy, are you okay? Are you sick? Are you hurt somewhere? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Usually he wouldn't be this concerned either, don't get him wrong, but still! This was extreme!

"I'm just tired."

Harry blinked. "Oh. Okay. Do you... err... Do you want me to rub your shoulders or something?"

"...please, do us all a favour and rub him a little lower." Pansy Parkinson muttered. 

Malfoy looked mortified. "Pansy!"

"No, it's okay." Harry said. 

"...wait what?" Draco said suddenly. He blushed. 

"What?"


End file.
